The Darwinists Series, Book one: Secrets
by Semideum Incarnatus
Summary: Rated M to be safe, some language, among other things. Spoilers from the Leviathan series. This story takes place after Behemoth. Reviews will help me update faster and help my writing. Deryn and Alek.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Alek woke up, still tired.

Today was the day he could be going with Deryn to the Zoological Society of London, if Dr. Barlow would allow it.

Alek began to think of last night, and sighed happily to himself.

He had gave up his throne, everything that he owned, for Deryn Sharp.

He had kissed her, multiple times, which the thought of caused a large grin to emerge on his face.

He was in _love_ with her, and he loved it.

Alek yawned, and sat up to look out the window.

It was bright outside, and Deryn would be here soon to take him to the meeting with Dr. Barlow.

"I'd better get dressed." Alek said aloud.

He was adjusting his belt and about to put his shirt on when he heard a knock on the door.

"_Mr_. Sharp!" cried Bovril loudly.

"Come in!" said Alek.

Deryn opened the door and blushed at the sight of Alek without a shirt on, which made Alek _really _happy.

"Stop smiling and get dressed, we have to go!" Deryn said, clearly embassared.

"Ok, fine, but I thought you liked it, Deryn." repiled Alek.

Deryn uttered a groan of frustration and closed the door for privacy, then asked "Were you just waiting here, like this, for me?" looking at Alek's upper body.

"No, I just woke up a while ago." said Alek.

Deryn just looked at him and repiled "Oh... well... good thing I didn't come in earlier."

"Yeah, well I geuss Dr. Barlow will want to know where we are." Alek said, smiling, and then Deryn and Alek walked out the door, off to look for Dr. Barlow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Alek and Deryn walked into Dr. Barlow's office, and Dr. Barlow welcomed them inside.

"Mr. Sharp, Alek. Please come in." She nodded to each one as she said their names.

After they came inside of her office Dr. Barlow shut the door, Alek asked, "You used my name, not your highness, for once."

Dr. Barlow replied, "Well since you renouced your claim as hier, I might as well call you by your real name."

Dr. Barlow then continued, but looked at Deryn and said, "Do you mind if I use your real name?"

Deryn said, "No, please call me Deryn, but only if we're alone, and I should mention Alek already knows my secret."

Dr. Barlow glared at Alek as if to call him a _bum-rag_, but simply said "of course... so are you too... _involved_?"

Suddenly Bovril cried "Involved!"

Alek and Deryn glanced at each other, like a mental debate, if they should tell Dr. Barlow.

Alek gave her a confused look, as if to say "_do you want to tell her?"_

Deryn shot him back a hard glare and looked back at Dr. Barlow.

Deryn paused before saying "Ha! No... me and Alek we're not... _involved_."

Dr. Barlow stared for a few sceonds, at Deryn, then at Alek, and finally Bovril.

"Well, then lets get started." said Dr. Barlow.

"So, Deryn, you requested that Alek join the Zoological Society of London?" Continued Dr. Barlow.

Deryn begun to explain the situation that Alek and her had came up with.

And besides, _most_ of it was true, "Yes. Three of Alek's men have left his service, and Alek will have nowhere to go when we reach London. So, I request than Alek and Count Volger join us at the Zoological Society of London."

Dr. Barlow decided to sit and think for a minute.

Finally, she said, "Well, Aleksandar, it could be useful to have some clankers with us... and seeing as how you've become such a darwinist..." looking at Bovril, "that it couldn't hurt for you to join. We start for London today, and will arrive depending on if we can get the clanker engines running again without your men, Alek."

Alek looked at Dr. Barlow, then at Deryn, and finally spoke. "I geuss I have some engines to get fixed... I forgot the electrikals fried. I'll see you later Deryn."

Dr. Barlow turned her attention to Deryn, and asked, "I expect you have duties to return to Deryn?"

Deryn nodded and said "Yes ma'am"

She walked to the door when Dr. Barlow stopped her. "Deryn... now I know your secret... you can skip the formalites if there is no one around, lest they learn your secret."

Deryn turned around before leaving and said, "Thank you, Dr. Barlow."

Dr. Barlow simply said "If you will excuse me Mr. Sharp, I have to go to finish your transfer to London."

And with that, Deryn went to her post on the membrane of the Leviathan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Deryn jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder, and she quickly turned around.

"Hey" Alek said.

She smiled when she saw him, then looked around to make sure no one saw them.

Deryn asked "What are you doing up here? I thought you had to fix the engines."

Alek sat down on the membrane, and Deryn sat down beside him.

"Well... I only needed about an hour to fix the engines, I mean, I'm still a Clanker, a bit." said Alek.

Deryn smiled "Well, I geuss so, you are quite a talented Clanker, in more ways than one."

Alek looked Deryn in the eyes and smiled, _oh how he was tempted to kiss her_. But not now, not with the crew so nearby.

"So... do you _have to_ work right now?" Alek said nervously.

Deryn looked around again, and said "Yes Alek. I'm sorry, I wish I could come with you to your cabin, but I still have duties, until I get transfered by Dr. Barlow, and even ifI get transfered, she probably won't let us be together much longer than we would like, because she doesn't know that... we're... involved."

Alek thought for a second, then replied, "Dylan, are you sure we shouldn't tell her? She might find out."

Deryn looked at Alek and thought carefully. "Well... geuss I could... but... what if Dr. Barlow doesn't like it?"

Alek thought about this for a while before replying. "Your right Dylan... I... well... we are both good at keeping secrets..."

Deryn let out a short laugh when Alek said that, but he continued. "So we'll just hide it, we can't take the risk of Dr. Barlow finding out, we don't what she'll do..."

Deryn nodded and was about to speak when a message lizard climbed up the membrane and stared at her. Dr. Barlow's voice came from the message lizard, "Mr. Sharp, I need you to report to my office, as soon as you can."

Deryn looked at Alek, then at the message lizard. "Dr. Barlow, I'll go there right now... End message."

Alek looked at Deryn before speaking, "Go, _Mr. _Sharp" almost in a teasing tone. "I'll talk to you in my cabin after your meeting."

Alek begun to climb off the membrane and down to his cabin.

_I geuss I should get going, I don't want to keep Dr. Barlow waiting... _Deryn thought to herself. _Lets hope I got a transfer..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Dr. Barlow turned to face the message lizard that had came in her office.

It started to talk in Deryn's voice, "Dr. Barlow, I'll go there right now."

Dr. Barlow nodded and the message lizard scampered off.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Dr. Barlow heard a knock on the door to her office. "Come in Mr. Sharp."

Deryn stepped inside, and Dr. Barlow asked her to take a seat.

Deryn began to talk after she sat, with a nervous tone in her voice. "So... you wanted to talk to me Dr. Barlow?"

"Yes." Dr. Barlow replied. "Your transfer was completed. You are now excused from your duties on the Leviathan, as part of you joining the Zoological Society of London. Oh! And one last thing Deryn, could you please tell Alek that he has also been given permission to join us, he seemed quite unsure if the Admiralty would let him go, but since he mysteriously renounced his claim as hier... anyways... you are dissmissed, _Miss Sharp_."

Deryn began to speak as she left the room. "Thank you, Dr. Barlow."

* * *

"So... whats the news?" Alek asked as Deryn closed the cabin door.

Deryn looked at him, then ran staight at him and hugged him.

Alek looked confused for a second, then Deryn looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

_She had got transfered. They could finally be together._

Alek's confusion turned into a smile, and Deryn said "The Admiralty approved my transfer, and they're letting you and Volger come with us. It's... it's perfect Alek."

Deryn began to cry tears of joy, and Alek hugged her again. "So..." Alek began to quietly talk, a bit nervously, "Does this mean..."

Deryn looked at Alek like he was cracked in the attic "Yes?"

Alek sighed and said "Does this mean you can stay?"

Deryn looked confused, then asked him "What are you tal... _oh_... you mean..._ yes, yes I can... I am free of my duties_"

Alek smiled. He went up to the door to make sure it was locked.

He didn't want anyone walking in on them and finding out Deryn's secret.

He walked back to Deryn, and said "Deryn, this has been the best day of my life... but now that we're together... it can only get better."

Deryn smiled, and kissed Alek. She felt his lips form a smile.

And Alek only had two thoughts..._ I'm in love... and this day's already getting better..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

_Ah, London. It's been quite a while, but it's nice to be home..._ Dr. Barlow thought to herself.

_Well, I should go find Count Volger. He'll help me find Alek and Deryn... where could those two be?_ _Alek and Deryn..._ _are they hiding something? If they are... I'm sure two minds are better than one... I'll go find Volger. _

Dr. Barlow dissmissed the thoughts brewing in her mind.

* * *

"We're here!" Deryn said, rushing to the the window of Alek's cabin.

Alek slowly got up and stood beside her, looking out the window.

There it was... _London_... his new home.

He looked at Deryn still looking out the window.

He corrected his thoughts... _it was their new home..._ he smiled, gawking at Deryn like an idiot.

Ever since she was transfered, she didn't have any duties onboard the the ship, and she would come to visit Alek (which she had been doing for a week now), but not for too long, otherwise Dr. Barlow might get suspitious.

Deryn turned to Alek, seeing him gawking like an idiot at her, and she burst out laughing.

Alek look away, embarrased, before Deryn stopped laughing and spoke up. "We should probably go find Dr. Barlow, you know, before she starts getting ideas about our... being involved..."

Bovril suddently cried "Plotters!" which caused Alek and Deryn to burst out laughing.

* * *

"Count Volger." Dr. Barlow said politely as she approched the count.

"Ah! Dr. Barlow. Good to see you. Will we be departing shortly?" Count Volger asked.

Dr. Barlow replied, changing her mind about her thoughts earlier... _if Deryn and Alek are hiding something... I think I'll talk to them later. _"Yes. But I cannot find Deryn and Alek. I suppose the are saying goodbye to the ship and it's crew."

Volger paused for a second, as if to question if Dr. Barlow was telling the truth, but quickly agreed, "Yes, that seems reasonable... I geuss we will wait for them here."

* * *

"Come on Alek! Let's go! Dr. Barlow is going to wonder where we are!" Deryn said as she unlocked the door, and stood there waiting to open it.

"Wait a minute!" said Alek as he put his coat on and followed Deryn out the door.

They ran to the cargo bay, where Dr. Barlow and Count Volger where waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Dr. Barlow asked.

Deryn looked at Alek and he gave her a _I'm terrible at lying please say something _look.

Deryn looked at Dr. Barlow before replying, "We were just finishing packing up, and saying goodbye to the crew."

Dr. Barlow nodded and said "Well then... I guess we should get going."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Deryn, Alek, and Volger followed Dr. Barlow into the London Zoo, headquarters of the secret organization they would soon be working for, the Zoological Society of London.

When most people heard that Alek had signed up with the Zoo, they thought he was crazy.

_A prince, giving it all up, to become a zookeeper._

* * *

Secretly, The Zoological Society of London was in charge of the creation and delivery of all animals for the British Military, and when not in times of war, they create animals for the general public.

Sometimes they would even go and secretly kiddnapp other Darwinist creations they didn't know much about, like the Japanese Kappa, so they could recreate or even improve the animal.

* * *

Dr. Barlow lead Deryn, Alek, and Volger to the back of the zoo, past a fence marked EMPLOYEES ONLY to a large fabricated wood gate surrounded by brick walls.

They walked into a large area, with cages and strange animals.

Dr. Barlow began to explain the areas they walked through. "This area is where we keep experimental animals, and empty cages."

Dr. Barlow continued to lead the group to the north-west area the large facility, to a large barracks-like area with low, long brick buildings.

"This is where you will be staying." Dr. Barlow said, before leading the group to the east side of the facility, to a large brick building.

Dr. Barlow turned to face Deryn, Alek and Volger, before speaking. "This is the science laboratory. It's where all fabrication experiments happen."

Dr. Barlow pointed to the north-east area to a large open field, and said "That is the landing pad. It's for smaller airships, which are used by us for most missions. There is more to this facility, but for now, let's get you moved in. Mr. Sharp, your quarters are in barracks 11, room 5. Aleksandar, your quarters are in barracks 11, room 6, beside Mr. Sharp's. Volger, your quarters are barracks 14, room 3. If you need me, my quarters are in barracks 14, room 8. You are dissmissed. We will be leaving to deliver an experimental animal to the Russian front in roughly a week. Please get yourself settled into your new home."

Dr. Barlow nodded at Vogler. "If you would follow me Count Volger, I will show you to your quarters, we still must discuss the war's situation..."

Volger nodded. "That sounds fine. After you Dr. Barlow."

Alek and Deryn started to walk towards barracks 11.

_I hope Alek will be okay... _Deryn thought to herself... _with the war going on... the Russian front is... Alek's homeland... _

"Alek?" She asked "Are you okay?"

Alek sighed as they reached barracks 11. "I... I'll be fine..."

He turned and looked at Deryn "I have you."

Deryn smiled, unlocking the door to her quarters "I'll see you later, Alek."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Deryn carried her things into her new room.

It was nice, but it wasn't the Leviathan.

_At least Alek is here..._ she thought to herself.

She threw her things on her bed, and decided to go see Alek.

_Anyways_, she thought to herself, _I'll be back on an airship in a week..._ And on that thought, she went over to see Alek.

* * *

_I wonder how Dery..._ Alek's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

He smiled, hoping it was Deryn. "Come in!" Alek said, now facing the door.

"You're not going to be a gentleman and open the door for me?" Deryn asked.

She had been teasing him about him having to be a gentleman because she was a girl, but Alek knew if he started teasing her back, she'd punch him... _Let's see what happens..._ He thought as he walked to the door.

"Yes, m'lady" he said as he opened the door.

And then it happened.

She punched him.

It wasn't a_ real _punch, it was more of a _playful_ punch.

_Two can play that game Deryn_, he thought as he prentended to fall over in pain.

She laughed, and said jokingly, "get up, you don't want anyone to see you got beat up by a _girl_."

Alek closed the door, and ran at Deryn, playfully tackling her onto his bed.

He held her down and asked "When did I get beat up by a girl?"

Deryn just smiled and said "Now." Before flipping Alek so she was on top of him.

Alek was about to push her back off when she kissed him.

He just sat there, smiling, until Deryn got off and laid down beside him.

They sat there, and she finally said "So, did I win?"

Alek looked at her, and said "No, not yet."

He kissed her this time, but they both jumped apart when they heard Dr. Barlow's voice. "Alek? Do you know where Mr. Sharp is?"

Alek and Deryn looked at each other, relived, it was only a message lizard.

"No" Alek said to the message lizard. "but if I see Mr. Sharp I'll send him your way. End message."

The message lizard left, and Deryn sighed.

Alek looked at her and said "I guess we'll have to finish this later."

Deryn smiled at him and said "It's a deal."

Then she got up and left the room.

Alek sighed as he thought, _I guess it's back to unpacking my stuff..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"Mr. Sharp." Dr. Barlow nodded to Deryn as she walked in Dr. Barlow's quarters. "As you know, there will be a _airship_ being used for the next mission the Zoological Society is working on."

"Yes Dr. Barlow" Deryn replied.

Dr. Barlow looked at Deryn for a second, then asked "Would you mind being in charge of directing the airship in? It's going to be the largest airship landing inside of the facility ever."

Deryn looked shocked, and mumbled "I'd be honored to Dr. Barlow."

Dr. Barlow sighed. "You really miss the Leviathan, don't you, Deryn? I can see you'd rather be flying, but I'm sure you'll warm up to working with us Deryn."

"I'm sure I will Dr. Barlow." Deryn said.

* * *

"Deryn Sharp." Bovril said to Alek, sitting on his bed.

"She'll be back soon Bovril." Alek said, looking at Bovril.

"It's a deal." Bovril said.

Alek sighed, _I have to stop letting Bovril listen to me and Deryn while we are having our... conversations... or Dr. Barlow's going to find out... at least it's not enough to give me and Deryn away..._

* * *

"Is that all Dr. Barlow?" Deryn asked, as she finished helping Dr. Barlow unpack her things.

"Yes, it appears so. I must thank you for helping me unpack, Deryn." Dr. Barlow said as she turned to face Deryn.

"Glad to help." replied Deryn.

Dr. Barlow thought for a second. "Hmmm... I must ask... it is starting to catch my atention. Are you... attracted to Aleksandar?"

Deryn felt herself blush. _Bum-rags! Did she find out? This isn't good... I need to tell Alek about this later... _Deryn thought to herself.

"Umm... uh.." Deryn started to mumble. _Well, think Deryn! What am I going to say? _"Uh... no... I'm not..."

Dr. Barlow cut her off before she could finish. "I thought you were... and by the way your mumbling I think you are."

Deryn sighed. "I geuss...well... I... Alek... ummm..."

Dr. Barlow smiled.

Deryn cursed herself. _Why did she always get so cracked in the attic when talking about Alek to someone?_

"Well, Deryn you don't have to tell me, but you can trust me, I won't tell anyone. But I'm not going to force you to tell me anything." Deryn smiled. _Maybe the lady boffin wasn't so bad..._ "I should go Dr. Barlow."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

"Let me in Alek!" Deryn shouted as she knocked on Alek's door.

Alek opened the door a confused look. "What's going on Deryn? Did Dr. Barlow find out about... "

Deryn sat down on his bed. "No, Alek. She didn't find out. For once she was wrong... well... not exactly..."

The confused look on Alek's face returned. "What happened Deryn?"

She looked at him and started to explain. "Well, I was helping Dr. Barlow, but then she started asking about... you... she didn't think we were, involved, but when I tried to make something up..."

Alek smiled. "Because you were thinking about me?"

Deryn playfully punched him. "Ugh! You know how I get when I try to talk about you to other people!"

Alek asked "So... she didn't find out what happened?"

Deryn laughed "She was wrong, for once. She didn't think we were involved, she just thought I had a crush on you..."

Alek laughed "Which you do."

Deryn smiled "Be quiet, Clanker."

Alek's expression turned serious _"So... we still have to finish what we started earlier..." _

Deryn laughed "Prepare to get beaten up by a girl, Clanker boy."

* * *

"It was very nice talking to you Dr. Barlow." Volger said, finishing his tea.

Dr. Barlow paused, and asked Volger "I think there's something going on between Alek and Deryn, Count Volger. Have you noticed anything... strange lately?"

Volger replied "Well... that would explain their actions recently... and why they spend so much time together. Did you wish to investigate this, Dr. Barlow?"

Dr. Barlow stood up. "No, if they wish to tell us then they will. I talked to Deryn and said I will keep their secret if they tell me. Would you like some more tea?"

Volger stood up and walked over to the door. "No, but thank you Dr. Barlow."

Volger left with a single thought on his mind. _Perhaps I should have a talk with Alek..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

"Aaa!" Deryn cried as she heard a knock on the door.

Alek got up, upset at who ever was knocking.

"Deryn, hide in my bathroom, I don't know who's at the door, and if it's Dr. Barlow, well, this won't look very good."Alek whispered as he pointed at his bathroom.

_I'm going to kill whoever interrupted me and Deryn. This is the second time TODAY!_ Alek thought to himself.

It seemed when ever he and Deryn got some privacy, something interrupted them. Didn't they come here _to be together?_

This was getting annoying, and fast.

Alek tried to control his anger as he walked to the door.

_This is ridiculous, there was more privacy on the Leviathan... _

Alek opened the door. "Volger? What are you doing here?"

Volger ignored the question "May I come in, Aleksandar?"

Alek turned to look at the bathroom door, it was closed "Okay. Come in Volger. Why are you here?"

Alek lead Volger into his quarters.

Volger looked around before sitting in a chair. "Dr. Barlow wanted me to notify you we're leaving on the mission to the Russian front in four days, and that we are to be ready. I know this mission may be difficult for you, considerin..."

Alek cut Volger off before he could finish "Thank you Volger, I'll make sure I'm ready. And I'll be _fine_. "

Volger nodded, then got up and left.

"Ok Deryn." Alek said after he closed the door.

Deryn walked out of the bathroom "That bum-rag! he interrupted us? For that?"

Alek smiled. _He loved it when she was angry, she looked, well... cute. But he wouldn't tell anyone that. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was upset by the disturbances... _

Alek took her hand, and sat her down on his bed.

He knew how to calm her down. "Deryn?"

She turned to look at him and he kissed her.

_Yep... _he thought to himself..._ that calmed her down..._

Deryn smiled "Maybe we can finish this time."

Alek smiled, _He had probably just saved Volger's life... so_ _maybe now they could get some peace and quiet... _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

_Alek was right... they had gotten some well desevered peace and quiet the last four days, it was nice... he and Deryn had fun... one day they even snuck out and went on a date around the zoo... but now they had to go on a mission, and probably wouldn't be getting much privacy... so they were debating about telling Dr. Barlow about their relationship..._

* * *

"Do you think we should tell Dr. Barlow?" Alek asked.

Deryn sat on a chair facing Alek, they had only one hour until the airship arrived, and still couldn't make up their minds.

"Well." Deryn said "I'm not sure... I don't think it's a good idea... we just... we can't risk it... what if she does something drastic? ...Dr. Barlow will have to find out by herself."

Alek sighed"Well, you have a really good point. We should probably get our things ready."

Deryn nodded "Well, I have to go lead the ground crew for the airships landing. I'll see you onboard."

* * *

Volger and Dr. Barlow stood to the side, watching the airship come in.

It was a smaller design than the Leviathan, about half it's size.

Dr. Barlow had told him about it earlier, saying it was an American design.

As the airship got closer, he noticed a trail of smoke coming from the ship. They were using Clanker engines onboard.

It also looked like the the rest of the mecanikal parts were Clanker-made.

"What exactly _are _we doing Dr. Barlow?" Volger said, looking at the American airship.

Dr. Barlow turned to watch Deryn direct the ground crew into place "The American government lent us this ship for our mission as a sign of peace."

Volger chuckled "Like you lent the Behemoth from the Ottomans, then used it to attack them?"

Dr. Barlow frowned "No, Count. The Ottoman Empire was under the control of the Kaiser. It had to be done."

Volger shook his head disapprovingly. "Sometimes I think your almost as crazy as Mr. Tesla..."

* * *

"Okay!" Shouted Deryn "You! Over there!"

She pointed to a stray worker. "MOVE! NOW HOLD THE ROPES! YOU! I NEED A SIGNAL SEND UP! GO!"

_Now, this was fun, being in charge, she could get used to it._

"Okay! The airship's descending! Steer it in! East ropes hold steady! Pull it north! Steady! Steady! Okay!"

With the ship closer to the ground, Deryn could let the crews handle it. _Time to go find Dr. Barlow..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Woah." Alek smiled.

This was the happiest Deryn had seen him since their date in the zoo.

Alek's eyes lit up as he looked over the ship.

She could tell he was happy to back on a Clanker machine.

_Sure, it was half Darwinist, but it was still some impressive mechaniks..._

Deryn laughed "Looks like Klopp's love of machine's rubbed off on you a bit. Your staring at the ship's engines like a dummkofp."

Alek smiled "It's just... they're nice engines... I mean it's got to have at an output of at least... "

Deryn burst out laughing, she couldn't help herself. "Come on, your princeliness, before you start drooling."

Deryn almost had to drag Alek to keep up with Dr. Barlow and Volger.

Alek looked at Deryn "Ok, I can still walk. But I'm sure you're just as happy to be back on an airship."

Deryn laughed. _This was funny. Really funny. _

"Yes!" she replied, "but I'm not drooling over the airship like a bum-rag!"

Alek smiled._ There is was again... she wasn't really angry... but she was still cute..._

"Well... I... ummm..." Alek mumbled.

Deryn loved to laugh at Alek when he acted like this. But he never seemed to mind. She smiled at Alek "You daft prince. Let's go."

* * *

Dr. Barlow sighed. "Where did those two go?"

Vogler shook his head. "It looks like we've lost them again. "They're probably exploring the ship."

Dr. Barlow and Volger turned to see the ship's captain walking over. "It is a fine vessel, is it not?"

Dr. Barlow nodded. "Yes, it's quite an impressive combonation of Clanker and Darwinist technology."

The Captain smiled. "It's one of the U.S. government's fourteen special operations ships in fact. The fastest of the fleet."

Dr. Barlow pointed to herself, then at Volger. "I am Dr. Barlow and this is Count Volger. We'll have to find my assistants Dylan and Aleksandar later. They seemed quiteinterrested in exploring the ship."

The Captain turned around and started walking down the hall. " If you would please follow me. And don't worry about your assistants Dr. Barlow, we don't leave until your package is loaded onboard anyway, but all non-crew members are not allowed to be wandering around after we take off, so we'll find them in a bit. Welcome to the _Freedom's Star."_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

"Ah, there you are." said Dr. Barlow as she turned to look at Deryn and Alek entering the loading bay.

Alek followed Deryn over to Dr. Barlow.

"When exactly are we leaving ma'am?" Alek asked.

The airship had been sitting on the landing field for about one hour and twenty minutes.

Dr. Barlow sighed. "The laboratory is running behind. The animal should have been here 30 minutes ago. I just sent Count Volger to go hurry them up."

Deryn nodded "So do they need an extra hand around the ship?"

Dr. Barlow knew Deryn wanted to help, but as a non-crew member the Captain wouldn't allow it. "I'm sorry Deryn, but the Captain insisted non-crew members could be in thier rooms or visit the mess hall, but no wandering around the ship. I'm sure we can find something for you to do though."

Deryn should have expected this from an American crew, but decided it wouldn't do her any good to complain.

_I geuss I'll just have to wait until Dr. Barlow gives me something to do._

"Okay." Deryn sighed.

"Ah! here comes the animal now." cried Dr. Barlow.

Deryn and Alek turned to see Volger leading a group of men carrying a large box.

Alek looked confused. "More eggs? Are we going to have to watch over these ones too?"

Dr. Barlow glanced at Alek and Deryn. "Yes. What else would you two be doing?"

Deryn laughed. "Great. I get to stare at eggs in a hot room again."

Alek laughed.

_This was going to be a fun trip. _

The Captain walked in as the crate carrying the eggs were being loaded. "Good. Dr. Barlow, I'll have my men take it from here."

He looked at Deryn, Alek, Volger and Dr. Barlow who were now standing in a group. "If you would please get settled into your rooms, we will be taking off shortly."

Dr. Barlow, Deryn, Alek, and Volger walked down the hallway to the quarters.

Three rooms had been emptied to make room for them, and it was decided that Dr. Barlow and Volger each get a room, and that Deryn and Alek share a room.

After Volger went to his room Dr. Barlow had a stern look on her face as she stared at Deryn and Alek. "Well it looks like you two are sharing a room."

Deryn nodded. She knew where this was going.

Dr. Barlow continued. "The only reason I'm allowing this is because I trust you two aren't invovled, and that you'll be responsible. Well, you two should get some sleep.

Maybe I'll have some work for you tomorrow." Deryn and Alek both nodded and the three went off to their room...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Deryn and Alek instantly began to setup the room.

When they walked in Deryn had recognized it was a middie's room, with three beds.

Alek divided the room so that when you entered, his bed was on the right, and Deryn's bed on the left.

Deryn took the sheets from the third bed and used them to separate the room into two halves.

Alek started helping Deryn put the sheets up.

"So we're not sharing a bed?" He asked, pretending to be sad.

Deryn stopped putting up sheets and put her hand on her hips. "Well, if the lady boffin comes in we can't have the room looking like we're sharing a bed, and besides, I'm not letting you watch me as I get dressed dummkofp!"

Alek laughed. "Okay, you're right, anyways I was only joking..."

Deryn smiled. "I knew you were, but I decided to play along. And besides Alek..."

Deryn's words got softer, almost to a whisper, "It doesn't... mean... we don't... have.. to..."

Alek's eyes widened. His thoughts became a blur. _WAIT... WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?_

Alek started to mumble, "Wait... what?"

Deryn blushed. "I said... it doesn't mean we don't... have to... share a bed..."

Alek's felt his face get hot. He started turning red. "So... you... mean?"

Deryn laughed at Alek blushing.

It was hillarious. "Alek, I meant we can sleep in the same bed..." She gave him a hard glare, "No funny business, Alek."

Alek nodded.

He was still in shock Deryn guessed.

Alek finally spoke. "Uh, yes, okay Deryn... no funny business."

Deryn smiled and walked over to him. "That doesn't mean you still can't kiss me you daft prince."

Alek kissed her. He could feel her lips form a smile again.

It had been a while since she had kissed him, and she missed the feeling of his lips againist hers.

It just took all her worries away, being with him.

Alek finally backed away, and Deryn frowned.

"So..." Alek said with a grin on his face, "Can I take you up on that offer?"

Deryn looked at him. _It was hard to say no to Alek, he looked so cute standing there grinning like an idiot... _She thought to herself..._ So why should I say no? _

Deryn nodded. "Just let me get changed..."

She went behind the sheets, and when she came back Alek had gotten changed too, and was lying in bed.

Deryn walked over to him and crawled in bed beside him.

As soon as she got tucked in Alek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

Deryn kissed him back. "Good night Alek."

Alek smiled. "Good night Deryn."

Deryn closed her eyes and fell asleep in Alek's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Deryn woke up, still in Alek's arms.

Alek was still asleep, and Deryn decided it wouldn't hurt to sleep in for a while.

She pulled the blankets up to her neck, and crawled closer to Alek for warmth.

It was a cold morning, and it didn't help that their room wasn't insulated.

Deryn decided they must have entered Russia by now.

She remembered Dr. Barlow saying something about stopping at a Russian airbase before heading to their destination.

She closed her eyes to sleep for a minute.

* * *

Deryn woke up again, this time to be welcomed by Alek's voice. "Good morning."

She looked up from the bed at Alek, who was now in regular clothes.

He smiled. "You looked so peaceful sleeping there I didn't want to wake you up."

Deryn laughed. "But how did you get out off the bed without waking me up?"

Alek laughed. "Well, it just looks like Volger's stealth training came in handy. Anyways, do you want to go get breakfast?"

Deryn smiled. "That would be great. Just let me get changed first."

Alek walked towards the door. "I'll wait for you outside."

* * *

"Took you long enough." Alek laughed as Deryn walked out the door to their room.

Deryn playfully punched Alek in the stomach. "Get stuffed. You don't have to disguise yourself as a boy."

Alek smiled. "True."

Alek lead the way and Deryn followed him.

By the time they reached the mess hall it was empty, besides Dr. Barlow who was slowly looking over some documents and drinking a tea.

Dr. Barlow looked up as Deryn and Alek got near. "Well, looks like you two slept in."

Deryn nodded. "We spent about an hour dividing up the room and then we both practically passed out."

Dr. Barlow smiled. "Well at least you have a comfortable room now. Anyways, we'll be landing in a Russian port soon so if you two don't mind I could use your help loading supplies."

Deryn smiled and looked at Alek, who shrugged. "I geuss it's better than standing around."

Dr. Barlow picked up the papers in front of her and stood up. "Now thats the spirit."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Deryn stepped outside onto the snow-covered ground.

Alek looked over at her.

She was shivering.

"It's really cold" She whispered.

Alek laughed. "It's always cold in Russia."

He took off his jacket and gave it to Deryn.

Deryn shook her head. "It's ok Alek, I..."

Alek cut her off before she could finish. "Take the jacket, I don't need it."

Deryn smiled. "Thanks Alek."

Alek looked over his shoulder. "I should get going. I have to translate for the American crew."

Deryn nodded. "Ok, well I'll see you later then."

* * *

Alek ran over to catch up with Dr. Barlow.

Dr. Barlow nodded "Ahh, there you are Aleksandar."

"Sorry Dr. Barlow." Alek replied.

Dr. Barlow gestured to a tall man in a decorative American military uniform. "Alek, this is Lieutenant Colonel Charles Sarin."

Alek bowed. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Charles smiled. "And you are Prince Aleksandar?"

Alek laughed. "Oh, no. It's just Aleksandar, I've renounced my claim as heir."

Charles looked confused. "Oh... That's... interesting."

Alek nodded. "Considering the war, there may be no country for me to go back to."

"I see... yes, that's not hard to believe." Charles replied. "I'm from New York by the way."

Dr. Barlow gestured impatiently. "If you two are done chatting, we have to get to work."

Charles laughed nervously. "Maybe we can continue this later Aleksandar."

"Please, call me Alek." Alek replied.

* * *

Alek and Dr. Barlow had gone to translate for the Americans, since they couldn't speak Russian.

That left Deryn helping load crates.

But like Alek said, _It was better than sitting around..._

* * *

They worked for hours, but finally the ship was ready to go, and they were flying again.

Alek had gone back over to Deryn in the corner of the loading bay to talk, but they were interrupted by Dr. Barlow. "Well, now that we're back on course, I'm going to need you both to watch over the eggs."

Alek and Deryn both nodded. "We'll get right to it."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alek followed Deryn into the room where the eggs were stored.

It was hot as usual.

_This isn't going to be fun... _Deryn thought.

Alek closed the door and wrapped his arms around Deryn's waist.

He pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek.

Deryn laughed and spun around grabbing Alek.

She put a finger up to his lips and said. "Not here dummkopf. Someone might walk in."

Alek frowned.

Deryn wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him.

She pulled back teasingly and laughed. "Maybe later."

Alek smiled and walked over and sat in a chair set up by the crate.

Deryn pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of the crate, facing Alek.

They both looked down at the eggs.

The eggs were a pale green with purple lines running horizontally arcoss them.

The eggs slowly glowed brighter, turning orange, then fading back to pale green.

Alek and Deryn both looked at each other at the same time.

"Barking spiders..." Deryn whispered.

Alek mumbled. "Umm... uh... should it... should it be doing that?"

Deryn shrugged. "I'm not sure... maybe? I don't know..."

Alek laughed. "The suprises never end when it comes to Dr. Barlow."

Deryn burst out laughing. "I think Dr. Barlow's a little cracked in the attic!"

Alek smiled. "I wouldn't doubt it!"

They sit there laughing until a passing soldier opened the door to see what the noise was.

"Ummmm..." The soldier mumbled.

Deryn and Alek started laughing to the point where it hurt.

The soldier scratched the back of his head. "Umm... I'm supposed to take you two to your room."

Deryn and Alek stopped laughing and got up out of thier chairs.

"Lets go." Alek said to the soldier.

The soldier nodded and led them back to their room.


End file.
